


Sneaking Off

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 30: "If we get caught, I'm blaming you,"





	Sneaking Off

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you," Jooheon whined as he allowed the younger man to tug him away from the rest of their friends and into a bathroom. Changkyun grinned deviously before shoving the blond man into the nearest stall and locking the door behind him.

"Don't be like that, Jooheonie," Changkyun sing-songed, already crowding the other man against the wall. Jooheon did not understand how he allowed this to always happen to him. He should really say no one of these days whenever the younger was feeling frisky and decided that the public was the best place to express said urgencies. All thoughts stopped when warm lips pressed against his, curious fingers slipping under his shirt to explore familiar skin.

Neither were exactly sure how this relationship between them came to be. They could not stand each other during No Mercy and had grown closer when they actually began to work together on music. And somewhere after that, kissing had become normal in their daily routine. Even the other members had gotten used to it, though with various different reactions. Hyunwoo had simply told them to be careful when he caught them the first time while Wonho and Hyungwon had cheered and exchanged money with Minhyuk who had apparently bet against 'Jookyun' being real. Kihyun had a similar reaction to Hyunwoo, though did not seem surprised.

Jooheon gasped as those lanky fingers slip into his track pants, attempting to pull them down. The older grabbed the other's wrists and pulled back from the kiss to stare at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing my honey some love,"

"Aish, not here!" Jooheon hissed, attempting to push Changkyun back, but the other only crowded him closer to the wall. The younger's fingers were still tugging at the hem of his pants as those sinful lips worked against his neck.

"Please, Hyung," Changkyun's voice was pitched sweetly, a tone that got him whatever he wanted with not just him but the others as well. It did not help that Jooheon was a sucker for him calling him by the name of Hyung. The elder sighed in exasperation, tilting his head back against the wall. This is was one of those times where he should be saying no, but once again Changkyun was too hard to resist. Jooheon nodded his head, pulling Changkyun back to his lips so he could kiss the other. Without a single pause, Changkyun's tongue was in his mouth and his fingers in his boxers.

"Kyunie," Jooheon moaned when those fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly.

"So responsive honey," Changkyun cooed, flicking his thumb over the tip and smirking when the older let out a small cry at the feeling. Jooheon wrapped his arms around Changkyun's neck and tugged him closer. The younger smiled happily, pressing a string of kisses over Jooheon's cheeks and neck. The two stayed pressed together, Changkyun's hand steadily getting faster as Jooheon got louder. Jooheon was getting closer to finishing and Changkyun could tell by how Jooheon's nails dug into his neck.

"Baby," Jooheon whined, his voice getting drowned out by the sound of the door to the bathroom opening. Both froze at the sound of someone else in the bathroom, Changkyun's hand pausing as well.

"Don't stop on my account," Minhyuk's voice drifted through the bathroom, followed by the sound of him using the bathroom. Jooheon groaned in annoyance, his head colliding back into the door while Changkyun growled into Jooheon's neck. The two stood still as they waited for their Hyung to leave, Changkyun's hand stroking Jooheon gently so the other would not get soft. Jooheon pressed his lips together to keep in his moans but ended up having to smash his lips to the younger's to fully muffle his moans. Especially when Changkyun's hand begun to speed up again.

"When you two are done, Shownu says he wants to run Shoot Out again,"

"Get out!" Changkyun broke away from the kiss, his hand stripping Jooheon's cock causing the elder to cry out when the kiss was broken. Minhyuk's laughter sounded through the bathroom which was soon drowned out by the sounds of him leaving and Jooheon cumming. Jooheon's nails were dug so far in his neck that they were probably drawing blood, but the Maknae did not care any. He would wear the marks proudly.

"My sweet Joohoney," Changkyun pressed a few more kisses to Jooheon's cheeks, gently tucking him back into his boxers and pulling his sweats back up. Jooheon leaned heavily against the door, slowly gaining his breath back as his partner took care of him. Once he could somewhat breathe again, he began to reach for Changkyun's pants. Only to have his hands pushed away, which had his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "I wanted to show you some love, I am fine." Changkyun hummed, playfully biting Jooheon's dimpled cheek. "Besides, what I need help with cannot be done in a bathroom," Jooheon whimpered at the husky voice in his ear, tangling his fingers into the other's hair and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

The two of them left the stall to clean up after Changkyun attempted to lick his hand clean and Jooheon shouted at him to stop, which only caused the younger to laugh. Once they were cleaned up, they kissed for a second more before deciding that it would be better to walk out on their own than having them send in Kihyun next. It was worth all the teasing they got for the rest of practice.

**Author's Note:**

> this challenge series is really about to just turn into smut because going by sentence starters is becoming too hard! it would also help if you guys requested stuff, so if you would like to help me out that would be helpful!


End file.
